


Dance with a Heart

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Jekyll and Hyde, Sexual Tension, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: After the kidnapping attempt by the second Deadly Sin Sloth, an evil twin of Remy who only got stopped because he didn't properly plan and was too lazy to care, everyone else is on high alert.So when a long lost light side
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Kudos: 7





	1. The Sides meet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams and a pink wearing stranger claiming to be Thomas's Love prove awkward for everyone to deal with. But for the ragtag Sides , anything's better then dealing with sloth.

A figure wearing pink put his hands in a heart pose as he sighed in the dream world section where Thomas. "I want to help you with love Thomas, but why did Patton lock me away? He's such a childish bimbo! Don't worry, we can get some fun later." Remy was still asleep from dealing with Sloth, so he didn't notice the stranger leave with a blown kiss and a certain kind of walk in heels.

.

It had barely been two days since the kidnapping attempt by Sloth in Depot Park, Gainesville Florida. Thomas Sanders had not left the house out of fear of another kidnapping attempt and Virgil was still stressed. "Well what if someone else amongst those Deadly Sins tries to kidnap him again and the police don't show up in time?!" Logan visibly sighed at Virgil's outburst. "This time I had Thomas memorise his phone numbers and emergency contact details for the cops, his friends, his parents and the FPD as a precaution. Also we have Diligence's watch as an emergency summoning if any of the other Sins show up." 

Logan then grabbed a blue pen and drew a dark blue line for Diligence and a teal line for Sloth, adding the two counterparts to the mind map. He also added pink and green questions marks towards the goat and snake symbols, a brown picture of a boar man with question marks, the dragon with question marks and finally a Pride question mark. 

"I haven't managed to gather a lot of information since parts of the books I found before Thomas split didn't actually show which person the Sins split from and we should probably take Sloth's claim that he was the nicest Sin with a grain of salt. Wrath is connected to Jules and Sloth is connected to Remy. In contrast Forgiveness came from Patton and Diligence appeared on his own." Logan continued as he drew a dark blue line for Forgiveness and brown for Diligence.

"Yeah, Teach but how will that help us deal with the next Sin if he does show up. Sloth nearly took us all of guard." Roman interrupted as he fidgeted with his knitting needles. "I known, which is why I thought of a back up plan in the form of a Bat Signal style beacon in case we wind up in trouble." 

Then Virgil yelled as he peeked out of the mind Palace, only to see a pink hue in Thomas's drink and quickly put a science fiction scanner he'd borrowed off jules into it. "Hmm, just pink lemonade. False alarm everyone, guess I overreacted again. " "No, that's cool Virgil ,given I got kidnapped by my own laziness that split off from Sleep Virgil." Thomas sighed in relief as he took a cooling sip, only for the two of them, to see a strange Side wearing multiple shade soft pink sitting near a potted plant ,and reading a guide-book on first dates. 

Now everybody was confused. 

The pink Side, who looked like a more chubby cheeked version of Thomas giggled as he saw the others. "Silly me, almost forget my job. I'm your Love Thomas. That's L-O-V-E, love! Now let's go do something fun!" Love quickly took Thomas's hand and pulled out a bubble blower. Patton stated. "I vaguely seem to recognise Love, but something seemed off after Thomas lost his first love.." "Please don't tell me you're hiding something again." Logan groaned at Patton as Patton replied. "Well, I remember a little bit more about what happened before those bad seven got released. I think I also was feeling bad about what I did to Love in the past and wanted to apologise to him.". 

So everybody seemed okay 

"But that's mean! Patton was nice to me in the past, so why do you want to come out? We're doing fine!" The other voice snapped "Because that hypocritical bimbo shouldn't know about me. I'm meant to protect Thomas from being hurt in relationships and you! Leave it to me, brother." Then the voice faded away as Love fell asleep in his room, while Remy looked worried. "Man, why am I the only guy not won over by love? Something ain't right here." 

.


	2. The First meeting with Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody really sleeps well, there's been odd noises in the night, Thomas is nervous about the date and Love is hiding something or someone dangerous away from everyone else. Also who is the pink satyr?

Remus Sanders opened his window in the middle of the night only to find something marking the end of it, it was an Ace of clubs. "Well that's funny. Meh it's probably nothing important. Probably should just go back to bed." Then he heard a crashing sound coming from Virgil's room all over at the light Side's side of the house as he blearily got out of bed in his green octopus pyjamas as something or someone clip-clopped past, when the Duke looked closer it looked like a tall pink satyr with mauve eyes. The satyr bleated as he looked at Remus Sanders. "You weren't meant to see me. I don't see the appeal in you. Your outfit looks cheap and you smell awful. Sweet dreams." 

Then just as Remus was about to ready his tentacles to attack, the satyr threw some grainy dream mist and fled, causing Remus to stagger back into his bedroom while a shocked Jules got up just as fast to ensure Remus could safely get back to bed in the dark, then hurried back to bed. Janus was tempted to check, but was too tired and the other Light Sides ignored it. 

The following morning, Remy interrupted everyone else saying. "Guys, someone stole some of my dream sand and my room got vandalised by someone. Plus someone messed with the dream I was planning on sending Thomas. But enough about me gurls, how'd your night go?" "I had a strange dream last night. I was journeying across a plain, when a voice whispered to me to jump into the thorns of a forest and embrace love's darker signs. Of course being the gallant Prince, I did not do that and cut my way through them instead, because I don't want a repeat of Sloth's sneak attack." 

Roman proclaimed while Logan added. "That dream could have been a metaphor for romantic difficulties in Thomas's life. As for mine, it started out with me and Patton going to a restaurant. The staff were behaving oddly while serving the food and I had to save Patton from a goat who bit him in the butt." Patton groaned in embarrassment. "You mean we shared the same dream? The one where people kept on gossiping about our relationship and the waiters were flirting with you? The one where I nearly got arrested for not eating frogs legs and a goat ate my trouser pocket roses?!" 

Everyone raised an eyebrow as Virgil added "My dream was okay, then it turned weird. A pink mist started flooding the swimming pool as a voice told me that Patton had lied." Janus visibly looked surprised as he sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't the life guard for that one. Jules, Remus, did you sleep oddly?" The other two 

A voice muttered angrily in Love's head while Love was chatting to Patton. "How can you even stand this hypocritical prude Love? Don't cling to him. He locked us both away remember, because he naively thought we could hurt him, even though he was already hurt by outside forces!" Love visibly winced and stated to Patton. "Sorry about this, I've got a headache. Let's talk later." 

"Well if the others are ignoring us, we should breach Love's room and see if he's hiding something from everyone else." Jules stated as he rolled a cigar, while Janus groaned. "As much as that sounds tempting, we have no idea who this Sin is or what he wants. If it's whoever Love's other self is,they might not like us intruding in their privacy." The three dark sides all headed back to their rooms,while vague murmurs came from Love's room. "Take..care..of toad" 

Patton screamed as a vaguely one eyed female version of Remus knocked him out with a spade suit themed horse hitcher and chuckled. "What,you thought I'm all nice and sappy? Hah! The boss wanted you out of the picture. I'm Kisnemis,not the Duke toady specs." Then she dragged him away as a vaguely goat like figure hurried into the real world. 

Steam poured out of the pink eyed, leather wearing Sin's ears as he shouted. "You mistook me for a hooker or pimp Thomas? Argh, people always seem to get my Sin mixed up with greed, which isn't just about sex! I'm Lust darling, but to be honest, you only have yourself to blame for not being properly educated about me." Both Thomas and Joan stared at Lust, before Joan groaned. "Please don't tell me you want to seduce us." Lust shook his head. "No, just want you two to have a good first date." He chuckled as the duo quickly hurried onto the date, with obvious uncomfortable looks on their faces. 

Lust then showed up armed with a heart shaped gun as the pink Sin replied to Chastity. "Don't get in your way?! God,stop acting like a homophobe Chasity You can't just change people's likes in bed like that,that'd be evil. And people call me a villain,after what happened to Love!" Chastity looked upset,before adding. "Well that might be a unlawful sin,I don't want you getting Thomas or Joan hurt in bed. I am also aware of the dangers other people have suffered due to unprotected desire and may continue to suffer,I want him to not feel rushed. Do not try to enchant me into something regretful."


	3. Cartoon Therapy with Two Sides of Love

Love and Chastity both looked at the mirror as Lust groaned. "I can't believe i'm having to spell this out to two 30 somethings. Just go in there already and get it over with." So the technical other half and Virtue headed into Emile Picani's office as the Side cheerfully welcomed the duo in. 

"So you only have one alternate personality in dissociative identity disorder Love,along with Chasity having a phobia of touch? Admittedly this will be a rather difficult set of issues to resolve,but we don't need to tackle that all at once." "


End file.
